Oh! My Prince
by khsgirl22
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have always been aware of their untimely arranged engagement to someone they've never met before. While she waits to see her fiance, Hinata admires Naruto from afar. While Naruto, barely aware of her existence, attempts to enjoy his freedom while he still has it. But when it is time to face their fiancés, both get a surprise they'll never forget. ONESHOT. Naruhina


**Oh! My Prince (NaruHina)**

**Theme: Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru by CHICO Ft. Honeyworks**

* * *

><p>Shaking, she peered from the corner of the left turn in the hallway. She could barely bring half of herself out as she stared at the few people standing and talking on the busy hallway.<p>

A few students passed by and looked at her in confusion. Oblivious, her cheeks burned red on her pale skin.

Three boys stood talking in the busy hallway she stared down. But one in particular held her gaze. She fidgeted in her black school shoes and clutched her knee length purple plaid pleated school skirt as the boys spoke. Her cheeks brightened when he laughed after one of the other two had spoken. Nervously, he scratched his blonde hair.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he smiled and nodded to a few people that passed him.

"N…Naruto…kun…"

"What sort of love is deemed more romantic than admiration from afar?" a voice sighed dreamily.

The young girl jumped, her shoes clacking as she twisted to her left.

"I-Ino!"

"Are you at this again, Hinata?"

Just as quickly as she had before, she twisted to her right. Sakura stood with her hands on her hips, stalk in her mid-thigh pleated school skirt and white sweater above her collar shirt. Ino, in her mid-thigh school skirt, excluding the sweater the other two wore.

"S-Sakura!"

Sakura sighed. Hinata hung her head and pushed her thick dark blue hair behind her ear.

"You know, if we hadn't come looking for you, you would've been late for class, staring off at him like that," Sakura said sternly.

"I-I wasn't staring," Hinata whispered, twiddling her fingers.

Ino scoffed, towering over the girls by a few inches as she tossed her hair to the side, "staring is an understatement. You looked like you were ready to tackle him!"

Hinata twisted to her, her cheeks shining red, "I-I was not!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "shut up Ino."

She turned her attention to Hinata with a soft expression, "Hinata, this is getting out of hand. Every time you see him within a thirty foot radius you're lost in your own world. Just talk to him already."

Hinata shook her head rapidly. Both girls stood in front of her.

"I-I can't do that! Not to him…Naruto-kun…Naruto…I wouldn't even know what to say!"

Ino shrugged, "Just say hi. See, he's over there talking to Sai and Shikamaru right now. The bell's about to ring, it's now or never."

"I-It's not the right time!" Hinata laughed a bit rapidly. "I'm sure he doesn't even know I exist!"

"Don't be silly Hinata! Why wouldn't he know you?!" Ino huffed.

"W-well…maybe through N-Neji…but we've never spoken…it's just not the right time."

Sakura sighed, "Hinata, you know we love you, right?"

"Right…" she mumbled.

"And you know we want you to have the absolute best right?" Ino asked.

"Right…" Hinata sighed.

"So let us help you out!" Ino stood firmly. "Here! We'll start you off!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Ino—"

"Hey Naruto!" she called cheerily, waving her hands.

"Ino—!" Hinata gasped.

"Naruto! Naruto hey!" she yelled, alerting passing students.

Naruto blinked and turned to his side, as did Shikamaru and Sai.

"Ino?" he called back.

"Come over here Naruto!" she called, "Someone here wants to talk to you!"

He pointed to himself, confused, "talk? To me?"

Ino, still smiling, twisted back to find Sakura standing with her arms crossed and her eyes shut, but no sign of Hinata.

"Huh?! Where'd she go?!"

Without saying a word, Sakura nodded her head to the floor. Ino looked down to find a steaming Hinata, lying unconscious on her back.

"Damn…" she grumbled.

"Did you need something, Ino?"

Ino twisted back around to face Naruto, smiling warmly with his hands stuck in his purple school pant pockets.

"Oh! N-never mind! It was nothing!" she laughed nervously, waving her hands.

"Are you sure? It seemed urgent," he frowned a bit as she attempted to block him from looking past her.

"Yeah, totally sure! Sorry to trouble you!"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Alright, I'll see you then. Hey Sakura!"

"Hey," Sakura smiled and nodded back to him.

Ino continued to wave until he met back with Shikamaru and Sai, to which he began walking to class with.

When they were out of sight Ino sighed and turned around to find Sakura helping a semi-conscious Hinata up.

"Nice going pig," Sakura rolled her eyes before turning back to help Hinata.

* * *

><p>The girls watched in silence as Hinata picked at her lunch with a lost look on her face. The noise of lunch time surrounded their table by the window.<p>

Repeatedly, Hinata would glance at the table Naruto sat at to her right, laughing with Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, and Sai before she would turn back, sigh, and pick at her lasagna.

Ino smiled nervously, "Hinata! Don't you worry about this morning! We'll get Naruto to notice you eventually! You just have to work up the nerve to be able to be around him without dropping like a dead fish!"

Hinata looked up to Ino with teary eyes before dropping her head again. Ino grunted when Sakura nudged her in the stomach then turned and smiled at Hinata.

"Ignore her. It'll be okay Hinata, really. Naruto may be an idiot but he deserves a girl like you. You'll get your chance, I promise."

"N-no, you don't understand," Hinata nearly whispered, her eyes trained on her food, "I can't stop thinking about him. Every day. Every moment. Every hour. He's always on my mind. I try not to, but I can't help it," Hinata mumbled tearily.

"Today was…w-was possibly the last chance I would ever be able to speak to him…"

"Why's that?" Ino frowned, rubbing her right side.

"I…I'm…" she murmured, "today I'm finally meeting with my father…and I'm going to meet my future fiancé…"

"Ugh! That stupid marriage thing!" Ino groaned, "I completely forgot about it!"

"But don't forget Hinata, it's only a formality," Sakura reassured, "This guy's a _potential_ husband. It's the both of you that have to decide in the long run if you want to make it work."

"But to our families it already means we're together," she clutched her school skirt underneath the table. "And that means that if I back out, I-I'll be a disgrace…I'll never have a chance with Naruto-kun now…n-not that he would ever consider someone like me anyway…"

"There you go doing that 'unworthy' crap again!" Ino yelled. "Hinata! You're amazing!"

"If you could see what we see," Sakura stated, "you'd be more in love with yourself than Ino."

"Hey!" Ino shot, but quickly settled down, "...well, kind of true."

Hinata smiled weakly.

Sakura sighed, "Hinata, what's it going to take to convince you that you are so much more than you let yourself believe? Do you need someone else to tell you?"

"I-I appreciate the gesture, girls. But I have to accept the fact that my life begins, and ends, today," she said with a distant voice. She began to stand with her lunch in her hands, "excuse me…"

Ino and Sakura glanced to each other before watching Hinata walk off to toss her lunch.

Hinata kept her head hung as she passed a couple tables and walking students to meet the closest garbage can. Upon tossing her food, she turned back around, only to crash face first into someone's chest.

Both parties made a small 'oof' yell when they collided. They both stumbled back a couple steps, Hinata held her forehead as she rapidly bowed in apology.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" she repeated quickly.

"It's alright," the stranger laughed, "really, it's my fault."

Hinata froze in her bow. Her eyes shot open and widened like saucers. Slowly, painfully slowly, she raised her head up. As she did she found purple uniform pant covered legs that led up to the white male student collar shirt, that eventually led up to a frowning blonde student with whiskers, scratching the back of his head as he held an small carton of orange juice.

"N-N-N-N…" Hinata mumbled.

"Aw geez I'm sorry, I got a little juice on your sweater," Naruto said apologetically.

"N-N-N-N…." Hinata continued.

"Do you want me to get you a couple napkins? My mom says if you don't clean it up it'll stain!" Naruto offered.

"N-N-N-Na…" Hinata whimpered.

"Hey!" he called, he waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you alright?"

"Na…Naruto-kun…" she finally blurted.

He blinked, "Huh? Yeah! That's my name! Naruto! Nice to meet you!...uh, what's your name?"

Hinata's legs turned to jelly and her cheeks rose a hundred degrees.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion when she began to fidget rapidly.

"I-I-I-I j-just remembered! I h-h-have to g-g-go…go…shave my beard!"

Naruto's brows raised and he blinked in surprise, "your what?"

Hinata whimpered before turning around and running with stumbles out the lunch doors.

Naruto scratched the top of his blonde hair, a confused expression set on his face as he walked back and sat with the boys.

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked, nodding back to the trash can.

"No idea," Naruto mumbled, "who was that girl?"

"You mean Hinata?" Shikamaru raised a brow, "she's Neji's cousin."

"Hinata Hyuga," Sasuke continued, monotone, "she's been in our grade for years. How do you not know her?"

"Hinata Hyuga…" Naruto mumbled.

Naruto looked to the doors and smiled, laughing a bit.

"She's pretty weird, but in a funny sorta way."

* * *

><p>"Shave my beard…shave my beard…what was I thinking?...I'm so stupid…" Hinata chastised herself repeatedly, sitting on her knees on the wooden floor in a soft purple kimono with small white flowers and a dark purple obi. A young maid fixed her hair into a round updo. Red lipstick sat on her frowning lips while makeup caked the rest of her facial features.<p>

"Mumbling to yourself again?"

Hinata sighed, "Hello, Hanabi."

Hanabi stepped into her room in a plain yellow kimono, smiling before closing the sliding door behind her, "don't you look pretty, your hubby's gonna love you!"

Hinata's frown deepened, "h-he's not my husband!"

Hanabi shrugged before sitting down in front of Hinata, who sat by her open sliding doors to be prepared in front of the garden.

"Well not yet anyway. I can't imagine how you must feel big sis. I'm scared dad's gonna pull this same thing when I'm your age. Imagine _me_ being married off! Ugh! What if it's to someone like that Sarutobi kid in my class?! I'd die!"

Hinata's eyes dulled, "I'm sure father won't do the same for you…you _are_ the heir…you don't need to be married off…"

Hanabi frowned and put her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata…" she smiled weakly, "whatever happens, just remember that I'm here for you, and father only wants the best for you."

Hinata smiled half-heartedly, "I know…thank you…"

Both young girls looked up as Hinata's door slid open. A maid with short black hair bowed before standing straight to address them.

"My lady, they have arrived. Your father requests your immediate presence."

Hanabi took a deep breath before turning back to Hinata.

"Well, show time!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Hyuga manor. I hope your trip was without fault," Hiashi said, standing in a tan yukata as he nodded to the three sitting across from him on their knees in the padded and wooden floor ceremonial room. Along the corners of the room behind Hiashi sat members of the Hyuga manor in silence, watching in witness of the two young royals meeting for the first time.<p>

A small table stood between them with a hot white metal kettle. A maid came forward and set down white tea cups, as well as a plate of small sandwiches.

"Oh don't be silly Hiashi, we aren't so far away," The woman smiled, "it's so good to see you again, how are your daughters?"

"They are doing well," He gave a small smile before turning to the man and the boy beside him.

"Gentlemen," he nodded.

He shook the man's hand, "Good to see you again, Hiashi."

"As well as you Minato. Hinata and Hanabi will arrive momentarily."

Upon saying so, the doors behind Hiashi slid open by a maid.

"Ah," Hiashi spoke without turning around, "That should be the girls now."

The maid bowed as Hanabi stepped in first, her hands folded in front of her. She sat down on her knees on Hiashi's left and bowed.

"Lord hogake, lady Kushina," she spoke seriously upon noticing who sat in front of her, keeping her head down as she sat across from Kushina.

"Hanabi," Kushina beamed in a red Kimono with a light yellow obi. Minato sat next to her in a dark blue yukata.

Hinata stepped in after her, she walked slowly but her heart raced. A short light purple, nearly clear flowered veil sat over her face. With her head down and her eyes closed she took her place on Hiashi's right and placed her hands on knees.

She did not know anything about who she would be meeting let alone who their son was. Her father felt the need to keep it from her until the moment of their ceremonial meeting, as it was only proper. She could not even look at said people until directed so by her father.

Hinata mentally sighed. It would be a long afternoon.

"Hinata."

This was it. The moment she would be directed to raise her head and meet their gaze.

"Lift your head and veil and please greet lord Hogake and lady Kushina, as well as their son Prince Naruto."

Hinata's head shot up so quickly her veil flew off.

Her eyes had begun to widen when he said lord hogake, and from there her blood began to freeze. It wasn't until he said Prince Naruto did the shock settle in.

She sat on her knees across from Naruto himself. With the table between them, he sat on his knees with his brows raised in an orange and black yukata.

Naruto's smile broadened.

"Hey! Juice girl!"

Hinata felt bile rise in her throat.

"We are here in attendance to discuss the likely hood of future marriage between my daughter, Princess Hinata and Prince Naruto, and an alliance between the Hyuga, Namikaze, and Uzumaki families."

"Before we begin," Kushina cut in, "I just want to let the kids know that this is simply a formality. I don't want them to feel the pressure of marriage already."

"Of course," Hiashi nodded, "They both attend Konoha Academy. They'll have plenty of time to grow accustomed to the idea…"

Their conversation fell on Hinata's deaf ears. Her eyes searched the table and floor for a means of escape.

"_I can't believe it! I can't believe this!" _she screamed mentally, _"I'm supposed to marry NARUTO-KUN?!"_

Hinata struggled to keep her eyes away from Naruto. Every time she looked up he would navigate his eyes from the conversation at hand and meet hers, smiling. She would gasp and turn away, shutting her eyes tightly and wonder if it was all a dream.

_Hinata…Hinata…_

Hinata sub-consciously fixated her veil back and, with shaking hands, lifted it so that it sat on the back of her head. She felt dizzy and sick as she lost herself in her thoughts.

_ "He probably thinks I'm such a fool after the incident in lunch! There's no way I can embarrass myself more!" _she yelled in her own head.

"Hinata!"

"Yes!" she shot her head up as if she had been sleeping. She fixated her slipping veil then quickly sat proper once again.

Hiashi sighed, "don't you think it would be right to pour your future fiancé a cup of tea?"

She bit her tongue. She was supposed to have done that without being directed.

"No it's alright!" Naruto laughed, "I can get it myself!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Hiashi shook his head, "Hinata," He nodded to her.

"Y-yes, of course," Hinata murmured. She stood with the kettle, her entire body shaking as she took a couple steps to the end of the small table she and Naruto sat next to. She placed herself on her knees, she was so close she nearly froze over in the spring air.

They watched and waited as Hinata, her hands rapidly shaking, poured the equally shaking kettle of boiling hot tea into Naruto's cup.

"_Hinata, what's the deal?" _Hanabi bit her bottom lip as she watched her sister with the rest, leaning in to see Hinata's red cheeks and shaking hands.

Hanabi gasped when the tea overflowed in the cup.

"Hinata!" Hiashi and Hanabi yelled at the same time.

"Hey! I think that's too much!" Naruto said quickly.

Hinata gasped as the kettle continued to pour. She twisted to Naruto.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she bowed her head quickly, pouring out the hot tea right onto his leg.

"GAH!" Naruto yelled out, backing up before standing and rapidly brushing the large wet and steaming spot on his left leg.

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled out.

Hinata dropped the kettle and quickly stood, grabbing a hankie from the table. The rest of the hot tea spilled out.

"I am so _so_ sorry!" Hinata cried out, "let me help you!" she pleaded, trying to bend down and dab the spot on his leg.

Naruto laughed nervously, holding his left leg with his left hand, "I-it's okay! Really!"

"I'll get that," they both said, bending down to grab the kettle. Naruto tsked when his foot stepped on the hot surface of the remaining tea on the floor.

"Sorry!" Hinata yelled, raising her head.

Her head collided with Naruto's nose. He yelled out and held it with both hands.

"Ah!" he said nasally.

"Hinata," Hanabi said nervously standing, "maybe you should—"

"I apologize!" she said quickly, bending down to grab the kettle. Naruto stood in front of her, holding his nose.

"I-it's alright…" he said nasally, laughing uncomfortably a bit.

Lifting her head again quickly with the kettle, she didn't realize she rose so fast the kettle swung up and knocked into Naruto's manhood.

"Oof!" Naruto yelled out when the hot metal hit his privates.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Hinata nearly screamed as Naruto held them.

He bent over, groaning and breathing heavily.

"It's…uh…c-cool…m-maybe we should sit…" he pleaded.

"Yes of course!" Hinata nearly whimpered, swinging around with the kettle still in hand. The hot metal smacked him in the face.

Hinata twisted back as he shot up and held his face. He cried incoherent noises as he slipped on the hot tea, his foot twisting in an unpleasant manner.

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled, standing.

"Naruto!" Minato called.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata reached out before he crashed through the paper padded sliding door.

A few members of the Hyuga household stood and rushed to attend to Naruto who lay groaning with his legs out, his orange ramen bowl covered boxers visible.

Hinata swayed as Hiashi sighed behind her.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed in a faint.

"Hinata!" Hanabi yelled, rushing over to her.

"Goodness…" Hiashi clutched the bridge of his nose.

"Well!" Kushina laughed.

"I think they'll work it out!"

* * *

><p>"You did what?!" Ino and Sakura yelled.<p>

Hinata stood with the girls in the middle of the hallway, her hands on her face.

"I can never show my face to him again," she mumbled, "he probably hates me…"

Ino laughed aloud and Sakura crossed her arms and sighed.

"Man I can't believe this! I wish I was there! Naruto's your fiancé! Who would have guessed?!" Ino laughed.

Hinata dropped her hands and folded them in front of her, her cheeks burned red as she kept her head down.

Sakura giggled, "I bet he's not going to be able to walk straight for a week…"

Ino laughed louder as Hinata's cheeks burned more.

"Girls…"

"Hinata!" Ino said suddenly, "we're not laughing at you! And don't you dare think we are! We're laughing because you finally really interacted with Naruto! Although it didn't really go the way you wanted it to, you we're still with him!" Ino beamed.

"Think of it this way Hinata," Sakura smiled,"with the situation you're in now, you have more than enough opportunities to show Naruto what a great person you are and really get to know him, you just have to take the first step."

Ino nodded in agreement as both girls looked to her.

"While that may be true I doubt Naruto-kun will want anything to do with me now…I didn't even get a chance to really apologize…" she sighed.

"Well—" Ino pointed behind Hinata, "here's your chance."

Hinata shot her head up and twisted around.

Naruto stood by the entrance doors down the hallway behind her. A gauze patch sat on his right cheek and a bandage sat wrapped around his upper left leg. He laughed, standing with Sasuke and Sai, as well as a couple girls surrounding him as he balanced on crutches, his right leg in a small white cast with various signatures on it.

Hinata took a deep breath and sighed.

"We're here for you!" Sakura whispered as the girls walked over with her.

Hinata's heart raced as she stood a couple feet in front of Naruto, who stood facing the guys.

"Um…N-Naruto-kun…?"

Naruto, with his brows raised, turned to his left to meet Hinata.

"Oh, hey!" he smiled.

"Come on boys, let's take a walk," Ino cooed before taking Sai's arm, while Sakura smiled and took Sasuke's, to their surprise and confusion.

"Beat it girlies…" Sakura growled before walking off.

The few girls standing around Naruto grumbled and scattered.

The two were left standing.

Hinata's head fell as Naruto used his crutches to limp closer to her. He stood, towering over her and chuckling.

"You know, you don't look like you have a beard!" he gave a warm laugh that nearly melted Hinata's heart, but it did not make her smile.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she spoke nervously, "I wanted to apologize for w-what happened yesterday! I-I didn't mean for a-any of this to happen! I-I didn't even know it was y-you I was meeting!" she said, shaking. Her eyes glistened as she clenched her fists, "I w-wouldn't blame you if you…never wanted to…see me again."

"Are you kidding?!"

Hinata's head shot up to meet Naruto's smiling face.

"Yesterday was nothing! I wish we could have stayed longer, I was laughing all the way to the emergency room! I've never met a girl who could knock me off my feet before!"

Hinata blushed.

His smile calmed, "maybe we got off on the wrong foot, we didn't have a proper introduction in lunch and we couldn't have a real introduction because of our parents. So let's start over! My name's Naruto! Nice to officially meet you!"

Hinata smiled a bit, "H-Hinata…nice to meet you…"

Naruto held his hand out and Hinata hesitantly shook it.

"I hope you're not being pressured to t-talk to me just because we're…just because our parents our…" Hinata hung her head.

"No way! I think you're cool!"

She lifted her head, her cheeks burning, "y-you think I'm…_cool?_"

Naruto nodded, "marriage is a long ways away! And nobody's forcing us to hang out with each other! If it's all the same to you, I'd like to get to know you a little better before I make you my wife someday!"

Hinata's cheeks flamed.

"W-w-w-wife?!"

Naruto beamed and nodded to her. When the bell rang the two began walking, Naruto, hopping on his crutches as Hinata kept pace with him, her hands clasped in front of her.

"You wanna get some ramen after school? My treat! I know this great place by the school!" Naruto smiled as they passed rushing students in the hallway.

Hinata smiled softly, her cheeks rosy.

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun…I'd like that."


End file.
